The Saint of ChiTown' Lloyd Wallace
by cass of the east
Summary: Lloyd Wallace has been discovered and signed to TNA this is his story through out TNA. OC Wrestling is real in this Fic


6th December 2007, IMPACT!!

Allstate Arena, Chicago, Illinois

Feast or Fired Briefcase match ,, Petey Williams vs Robert Roode

Feast or Fired Briefcase match ,, B.G. James vs Lance Hoyt

Feast or Fired briefcase Match ,, Senshi vs Ron 'The Truth' Killings

Feast or Fired Briefcase match ,, Scott Steiner vs Kaz

Tag team match ,, Samoa Joe + Booker T vs Christian Cage + Kurt Angle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron 'The Truth' Killings had delivered a devastating sitout inverted suplex slam to get the three count on Shenshi earlier in the evening, Now Truth was a bit nervous as Petey had pulled the case with the TNA world title in and Lance Hoyt after beating B.G. James of the VKM for the shot at the X-Division title. So now its his turn to see what the case holds in side; either a shot at the tag titles or his dismissal papers. Scott Steiner looked on apprehensively cause his future is on the line as well...TAG TEAM TITLES Truth's newly won briefcase said once opened Truth let out a sigh of relief thinking he should of let Senshi win and avoid this inner turmoil but as he saw Scott Steiner be escorted out of the arena by security it sunk in that he was safe but he wasn't!

AJ Styles and Tomko stormed the ring with Kurt Angle taking out Petey Williams and Ron 'The Truth' Killings in a display to show that there gold isn't loose.

!i!

After the main event Samoa Joe, Booker T and even Sharmell was getting a boot prints put on there backs by the Christian Coalition/Angle Alliance, although Roode, AJ and Tomko kept getting told to do contradicting things by Cristian and Angle which were getting on Roode and Tomko's nerves but AJ Styles kept doing as they said.

Truth's Music came aloud through out the arena and when the Coalition Alliance turned to see him atop of the entrance ramp with Petey looking mighty annoyed. He raised the micro phone to his mouth. "Kurt!! for now that TNA title is safe from me so I've got nothin' for you!" he let the crowd jeer. "But I hope and pray that my boy Petey here takes that gold from you and chokes the life out of you with it!" he was now cheered. "NOW AJ and TOMKO!!!!!" he roared "I might of dropped those tag titles to you...but now i want them back!" he slapped Petey on the back. "But it ain't me and Pacman, Naw. It's me and a talented new member of the TNA roster" the crowd gave an unsure cheer. "RIGHT HERE FROM CHI-TOWN!!!" Then 'Tattoo' by Big Mother Thruster boomed out while Truth and Petey step aside unveiling the new Tag partner who was quite short in black khaki three quarter lengths Nike air force 1's and wearing a Tennessee Titan football jersey and also sporting a bandanna over the lower half of his face with and off center Chicago Bulls cap on top of his head. "He is the Saint of DA CHI!!! Lloyd Wallace" Truth hollered out as Saint turned to the show the back of his Jersey which had the name Jones on the top. Which got a few cheers from the crowd as he ripped the shirt off revealing his more slightly pale white skin which was covering a ribbed chest but he wasn't that physically big, Saint also had a big tattoo of Saint Jude on his back. He then took the Micro phone off Truth.

"Who in the hell is that tattooed freak in the ring?!?" Saint pointed to Tomko. "Truth...tell me the truth is human" Truth laughed and nodded. "He looks like my Staffie pup at my moms, not more than thirty minutes away!" the crowd roared. "What's a matter BOY!" Tomko went to get out the ring but was stopped by Angle and Styles as Lloyd started down the ring. "Why are you backing down, Son?...Du, I heard you protected Limp Bizkit, good job is was you cause you would of scared off all the attackers with that ugly Mug!!" Tomko shoved Angle out the way and charged down onto ringside and started changing blows with the cocky newcomer.

Roode and AJ went after him but Petey and Truth charged into them evening the odds. Angle was shouting at Christian to control Tomko but Christian was arguing with him back, allowing Booker T and Samoa Joe to attack to get revenge on them. Soon after the ring was cleared leaving Petey Williams, Samoa Joe, Booker T, Ron 'The Truth' Killings and 'The Saint' Lloyd Wallace standing tall. "TOMKO...Next week at the Impact Zone!!" Saint smiled sadistically.


End file.
